El Amor a la Música, Nos Unió
by Soi Fong Taichou
Summary: Eren Jeager un chico de 15 años amante de la música tiene el deseo de aprender, Su padre uno de los músicos mas conocidos contrata a unos de los mejores maestros de música de un Instituto el cual el dona dinero, Levi Rivaille no tuvo opción que aceptar trabajo de enseñar a "ese mocoso" ya que se corría el riego de perder la donación.
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Hola!

Esta será la primera vez que escribo una historia Yaoi, no dejo de rodarme la cabeza la historia así que espero que les guste

**Agradecimientos: **Shingeki no Homo, por sus hermosas traducciones me inspiró más a escribir

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sama

**Summary: **Pensaba que la vida no me daría alguien que me satisficiera, pero no solo encontré eso encontré algo mucho, mucho mejor y lo que nos unió fue…

_El amor a la Música_

* * *

**Prologo**

Les contare una Historia que gracias a la música cambio mi vida

Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, tengo 15 años de edad, mi madre murió hace 4 años en un accidente, actualmente solamente vivo con mi padre y mi herma adoptiva decidió independizarse a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que yo, pero nos visita muy seguido asta parece que no se ha ido, mi padre es un fanático de la música toca en una Orquesta Sinfónica por eso el casi nunca esta en casa, llega y se va. Bueno eso seria mi familia, ahora les diré algo sobre mí, al igual que mi padre me gusta la música pero el no me ha enseñado a tocar, creo que aun sigue enfadado conmigo cuando le dije que era Homosexual y eso no fue hace mucho, Pero un día en la mañana cuando llego.

-Eren, a partir de pasado mañana vendrá una maestra de música – Lo dijo mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Enserio! – Lo dije brincando de felicidad arrojando casi la silla

-Tranquilo, Eren ya que me has pedido muchas veces que te enseñe y debido al poco tiempo que tengo decido contratarla-

-Gracias! Padre!- Me sentía feliz, por fin podría empezar a tocar

Al día siguiente aun me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo nervioso así que para distraerme llame a Armin le conté todo y salimos. Armin es una de las pocas personas a las cuales les conté de mi Homosexualidad también se sorprendió pero el nunca dejo de hablarme el es un amigo muy especial

-Así que por fin podrás tocar Eren, me alegro por ti-

-Si! Espero que cuando empiece y logre ser tan bueno o mejor que mi padre, pueda estar tocando algún día en un concierto- Lo decía mientras mis ojos brillaban

Armin y yo caminamos por un parque y nos fuimos encontrando gente conocida Jean, Conny, Sasha, Historia y Ymir. Pasamos un buen rato junto asta que se hizo de noche y nos despedimos

Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era de mañana me levante de un brinco de la cama limpie todo para recibir a la Maestra me di un buen y largo baño. La hora que mi maestra debería llegar era a las 4:00 faltaban solo 5 minutos para la hora, pero yo no creería el la maestra fuera tan puntual así que cuando me iba a sentar en el sillón alguien toco en timbre, al principio me sorprendí por la puntualidad pero después me puse un tanto nervioso así que lo que ice fue ir rápido a la puerta y abrir y no único que vi era un hombre bajito y por desgracia tengo la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

-Pe-pequeño….- lo decía mientras mi mirada se clavaba con la suya

-A quien le dices pequeño, maldito mocoso-

Y termine recibiendo un rodillazo en el estomago, y agarrando el poco aire que tenia le dije:

-Cre-crei que ve-vendría u-u-na mu-mujer a-a enseñarme-

-Tsk… La señorita Hanji Zoe me pidió que la sustituyera en este trabajo-

-Aah!, pero no me comunicaron nada- Le respondí un tanto confundió

-A ti no, pero a tu padre si, dijo que no habría ningún problema mientras te enseñara lo mejor posible-

-O-Ok-

-Tsk, eres malditamente alto, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille –

-Si! Yo-yo son Eren Jeager, espero aprender mucho de usted!-

Al principio pensé que no seria una persona fácil de tratar, y no me equivoque. Pero cuando vi que se sentó en el piado y empezó a tocar una pequeña pieza para verificar si no estaba desafinado, pude notar en su mirada que se sentía relajado, como si fuera la única persona en ese cuarto y incluso se le podría ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y eso me flecho porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando empezó a tocar era un sonido cálido. Termino de tocar y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-A partir de ahora te enseñare lo básico, pero eso no significa que te lo dejare fácil mocoso-

-SI! Por favor enséñeme!-

Eso fue lo ultimo que dije después de que me sentara al lado de el en el piano, a pesar de haber dicho que no seria fácil parecía lo contrario, cuando me equivocaba en alguna nota no me regañaba tan duro, pero para mi estaba bien. En un momento inesperado mi mano toco la suya, se sintió tan suave incluso quise llegar a acariciarla un poco mas. Cuando practicamos un poco en el piano pasamos al violín, me pidió que me sentara y el se puso atrás de mi colocando mis manos en el violín de manera, podía sentir un poco de su respiración en mi cuello, al principio me sonroje y me puse un poco nervioso y pensé que me llegaría a excitar pero pude controlarme un poco.

_Cuando acabaron las clases _

-Nos vemos mañana, mocoso-

-Si! Gracias por lo que me enseñaste en día de hoy- lo dije con un gran sonrisa

-No dejes de practicar- Eso último lo dijo y después se fue

Cuando me quede solo no pude de dejar de pensar en ese momento, mi corazón se aceleraba y de un momento a otro me dije a mi mismo

_Creo que me gusta_

* * *

Que les pareció bueno esto seria el principio.

Espero recibir buenas críticas de parte de las chicas que les gusta el Yaoi

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo (:


	2. Chapter 2: Solo por conveniencia

Hola, de nuevo!

Los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron con el prologo me animaron a seguir mas la historia

**Agradecimientos: **Shingeki no Homo por compartir mi historia en su pagina

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama-sama

Espero que les guste la continuación

* * *

_**Vamos con Levi, unos días antes de conocer a Eren **_

-Chiiiiibiiii-Leeeeviiiii!- Se escuchaba una chica gritar por los pasillos mientras corría, cuando después entro a una oficina en donde se encontraba un hombre pelinegro en un escritorio

-Tsk!... Cállate maldita loca!- le contesto mientras tapaba sus oídos - Cuantas veces te eh dicho que nunca me digas así-

-Cálmate, cálmate- lo dijo mientras dejaba una sonrisa en sus labios

-Y bien, que es lo que quieres?-

-Necesito un mega favor- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón que se encontraba a un lado del pelinegro

-Ja!, desde cuando eres de las personas que me pide favores Hanji?- Levanto una ceja mientras preguntaba

-Vamos, Levi- dijo haciendo un puchero –Por primera vez en la vida se caritativo con una amiga de años-

-De que se trata ese "mega favor"- le pregunto con una mirada dudosa

-Yeaaahhhh!- dijo celebrando

-Oe!- le dijo alzando la voz- Aun no eh aceptado el favor que me estas pidiendo, no te emociones de mas, depende de lo que me pidas, decidiré si aceptar o no-

-Pff, que aburrido eres Chibi-Levi- dijo tomando asiento de nuevo al sillón – Bien yendo al grano- dijo poniendo una postura seria, sorprendiendo al pelinegro

-Resulta que me a contratado el señor Jeager, para que le de clases a su hijo, tu sabes que el es que da los fondos de dinero para nuestra escuela de música, y no solo eso Irvin me llamo para su oficina me contó de que se perfectamente enseñar a los alumnos no lo tomo con mucho seriedad, y estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza

-Y?, que tiene eso que ver conmigo- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para ordenar unos papeles

-Necesito que tú vayas a casa del señor Jeager a darle clases a su hijo- dijo levantando la mirada dirigiéndola al pelinegro

-Que?- le dijo dando la vuelta cruzando mirada con la chica- Porque debo encargarme de ese mocoso- le dijo con un pequeño enfado

-Ponte a pensar Levi! – Lo dijo en forma de regaño – Que pasaría que aunque yo me encargue del ese niño – le contesto dejando en silencio el pelinegro – Sabes que mi forma de enseñar es muy tardía, y eso si el alumno le echa ganas siguiendo practicando lo poco aprendido en la ora de enseñar-

-Mmm… creo que ya se a lo que te refieres, puede haber un pequeño riesgo- dijo contestando el pelinegro

-Así es – dijo retomando la palabra – Si el señor Jeager queda insatisfecho con los resultados de su hijo, puede que deje de dar dinero a la escuela- dijo con mirada seria – Y como a ti se te a reconocido por hacer que los alumnos tengan un rápido aprendizaje, tu eres nuestra mejor opción para enseñarle a su hijo- dijo intentando convencer al pelinegro

-Lo are! - dijo de forma directa

-Enserio!- dijo Hanji quitando la cara de preocupación

-Cuando es el día que tengo que empezar a ir con el mocoso?- pregunto mientras acababa de acomodar algunos papeles

-Dentro de 3 días- dijo levantándose del sillón preparándose para salir de la oficina - Oye…Chivi-Levi- dijo mientras se quedaba parada entre la puerta- Muchas Gracias…No solo nos estas ayudando a mi y a Irvin, si no a muchos alumnos a poner seguir estudiando lo que les apasiona- dijo poniendo una sonrisa

- Eso es una de las causas principales por la que estoy haciendo este favor- dijo el pelinegro

-A que te refieres con "una de las principales"- preguntaba con curiosidad

-Amo la música, los alumnos también, si me pusiera en sus zapatos en que ya no podría seguir estudiando aquí, sencillamente me deprimiría, la música me salvo desde que era pequeño, mis padres peleaban mucho y la música me salvo - dijo mirando en un punto distante

-Lose, Irvin me contó tu historia poco después de que empezaras a dar clases aquí – dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el pelinegro

-Hmp, que ve que Irvin no sabe mantener la boca cerrada- lo dijo poniendo una pequeña y casi visible sonrisa

-Pero eso me ayudo de verte de manera diferente a como lo hice cuando llegaste a esta escuela, incluso por eso te digo de cariño Chibi-Levi- dijo soltando una risa

-Entonces prefiero que no me trates con ese cariño- lo decía mientras ponía una pequeña cara de enojada con una sonrisa de querer matar a alguien

-Bueno, bueno gracias por todo Chibi-Levi- lo decía mientras salía casi corriendo de la puerta

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- ese grito se pudo oír en casi todo el Instituto

* * *

_**3 Días Después**_

Se escucha una despertados en un departamento, Levi lo apaga y se levanta de la cama para irse a preparar su desayuno y para posteriormente darse un buen baño e irse a ir a ver a su nuevo estudiante. Cuando Levi salió de ducharse escucho su teléfono celular sonar, el contesto y escucho a una loca y animada Hanji.

_-Que es lo que quieres, mujer loca- contestaba mientras se secaba el cabello_

_-Solo quería cerciorarme de que no te arrepientas en el último minuto- dijo con una pequeña risa_

_-Como si no me conocieras lo suficiente, sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas- contesto Levi _

_-Bueno no me culpes por ser un poco precavida- _

_-Si eso es lo único que querías para llamarme voy a colgar-_

_-Bueno, bueno, buena suerte "Señor de Acero"- _

_-Ahora cambias mi apodo, ya ni sabes como llamarme, mujer loca- _

_-Si quieres puedo llamarte Chibi-Levi- contesto con una pequeña risa _

_-No gracias, me tengo que ir, aun tengo que seguir preparándome para ver al mocoso-_

_-Suerte, Chibi-Levi-_

_-Cállate!- eso ultimo lo dijo y colgó _

Levi termino de alistarse ya faltaba 1 hora para la hora acordada, pero el tenia que salir antes ya que el Señor Jeager tiene una residencia un poco alejada de su departamento, así que dejo limpio el departamento, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a irse.

De camino hacia haya Levi estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado a la casa del Señor Jeager aun con unos minutos para la hora se dispuso a tocar la puerta, y al momento de ser abierta la misma se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos esmeralda, si no ser por la voz del joven que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pe-pequeño!- dijo el ojo esmeralda

Antes de que se diera cuenta por acto de reflejo Levi le dio un rodillazo al joven, (tal como en el capitulo anterior) Levi se presento y se dispuso a enseñarle al ojo esmeralda.

Pero Levi no podía evitar el echo de que algo le atrajo del joven, no solo por sus ojos le lo logro hipnotizar si no que también su forma rápida de aprender. Cosa de que le atrajera no era nada nuevo después de todo, Levi cuando estaba en Secundaria llego a ser bisexual, el tuvo pocas relaciones con hombres pero después de entrar a la Preparatoria dejo eso y solo se dedico a lo que amaba "La Musica". Pero estando con el ojo esmeralda que incluso a veces por momentos rosar su mano sentía una pequeña sensación algo ¿cálido? ni el mismo lo sabía.

Cuando se despidió del joven acabando sus clases, el quedo satisfecho sabía que podía hacer bien su trabajo ya que ese chico aprende rápido. El solo se despidió del joven y el ojo esmeralda con una sola sonrisa para despedirse lo decía todo. Levi al momento de irse y subir al auto e irse a casa sus pensamientos hicieron que se quedara casi inmóvil en el auto, lleno de pensamientos de "su estudiante", cuando el reacciono se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

"_**Solo hago esto por conveniencia"**_

Ese chico solamente nos va a ayudar a salvar nuestra escuela, Levi se dispuso a arrancar he irse y preparase para otro largo día, con el "chico que logro hipnotizar"

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

La simple idea de que al principio un amor empiece por conveniencia y que después pasen cosas entre los dos ufff tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Me gustaría que dejaran sus comentarios de que tal les pareció y que también si gustan darme algunas sugerencias tanto lo que podría poner o como hacer el dialogo

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3: Mi Primera Vez

Hola! Minna-sama

Ha pasado que mucho tiempo hehehe

**Agradecimientos: **Shingeki no Homo por las hermosas traducciones que colocan

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos son de Hajime Isayama-sama y la cancion no es mia y para las que la quieran escuchar completa aquí el link: watch?v=ghG1Oe7aCU4

**Ai Mikaz**e - Negai Boshi

* * *

Han pasados varios meses desde que Levi Rivaille le empezó a dar clases a Eren Jeager, al principio solo eran clases normales con los diferentes tipos de instrumentos, el cual el oji-perla aprendía con rapidez con lo que hacia mas fácil el trabajo de Levi. Un día común Eren tomo la iniciativa de tener una platica fuera de la música ya que el quería conocer mucho mas sobre el pelinegro.

-Etto- Sensei- dijo eren con un poco de timidez

-Mmm… Que sucede eren tienes algún problema con el instrumento?- Contesto Levi

-N-no nada de eso.. Solo quería tener una pequeña plática con usted-

-Y eso a que se debe?- Pregunto con interés

-Nada en especial solo que ya llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos pero no se nada de usted, y me gustaría por lo menos saber como por ejemplo.. Sus gustos, comida favorita, cumpleaños, cosas así- contesto con un poco de vergüenza

-No creo que sea tan necesario que sepas cosas de mí, solo somos estudiante y maestro- dijo de una manera seria y cortante. Lo cual hizo deprimir u poco al oji-perla

-Ya-ya veo, Perdón bu-bueno continuemos con lo que me estaba enseñando- retomo el instrumento y empezó a tocar sin la mas mínima energía

Levi solo quedo observando al oji-perla tocar el instrumento, a pesar de que las notas eran buenas, no daban la misma alegría, si no con un poco de tristeza

-_Este mocoso tanto quiere saber de mí, no es que me moleste en absoluto también me gustaría saber un poco mas de el, este chico no sabe para nada disimular sus emociones- _se dijo Levi para si mismo en sus pensamientos así mismo dando un pequeño suspiro y decir…

-Mi cumpleaños es el 25 de diciembre, mi comida favorita es la Italiana, Doy clases Intitulo de Música María, y tengo actualmente 23 años- contesto sin mirar al oji-perla

Al principio solo se invadió un pequeño silenció asta que Levi decidió voltear a ver al oji-perla. Lo que pude ver fue a una gran y sonriente Eren por la respuesta del peli-negro se podía ver como sus ojos brillaban por la respuesta del mismo, lo cual eso sorprendió a Levi incluyo llego a decir mentalmente…

-_Li-lindo, HAAAA! Pero que estoy pensando es solo mi estudiante, pero debo admitir que solo de verlo me dieron casi ganas de violarlo- _

-Mi-mi cumpleaños es el 30 de Marzo, a veces soy testarudo e impulsivo, pero me gusto esforzarme, como sabrá amo la música es mi vida en especial genero romántico, no tengo un tipo de comida favorita pero si un postre me encanta el Flan y actualmente tengo 15 años- dijo con un tono exaltado pero alegre

-Contento?- dijo Levi mirándolo hacia lo ojos

-Si!- Contesto Eren, retomando de nuevo el instrumento

Eso sucedió al menos hace al menos 2 dos meses y casi no hemos vuelto a tomar conversaciones normales, pero no pasa cuando Eren quieren seguir haciéndole preguntas a Levi. Pero al menos ya saben un poco mas el uno del otro, ya estamos a finales de Noviembre últimamente a Eren lo he notado un poco diferente, una ver vi que estaba escribiendo algunas melodías en una hoja parecía que estaba escribiendo una canción, pero no lo creo mucho ya que no llevamos tanto tiempo de que le enseñe a escribir canciones sencillas.

Iba llegando como siempre a la misma hora acordada de las citas, antes de tocar a la puerta se escuchaba como el piano estaba siendo tocado por alguien era una melodía suave, pero después escuche a alguien cantar.

**boku no subete dake ja - **_Mi todo acaba_**  
tarinainda****tabun - **_Puede que no sea suficiente_**  
kirisugita tsume ga**** i****tai kurai **_- Al igual que el dolor de los clavos se deja demasiado corto,_**  
gyutto****te o nigitta - **_Yo apreté los puños con fuerza_

**kimi o omou dakede**- _Sólo pensando en ti_

**mune ni tojikometeta - **_¿Fue suficiente para llenar mi corazón_**  
kazoekirenai****kimochi ga ima - **_Sentimientos Innumerables son ahora_**  
sora ni nobotteku - **_A la altura del cielo_

No podía creerlo era Eren estaba cantando, me impresionaba que ese mocosa, supiera cantar y mucho menos tan bien, no pude evitar entrar a la casa sin tocar a la puerta, quería verlo, quería ver la cara de Eren al momento de tocar el piano, la expresión que tenia al momento de cómo cantaba. Lo vi estaba con los ojos errados y en algunos casos los habría para ver el teclado. Antes de darme cuenta Eren se dio cuanta de mi presencia.

-Ah? HAAAAA! Sensei! De-desde cuando esta ahí parado?!- Dijo Eren levantándose de la impresión

-Solo unos momentos… No sabia que cantabas- lo dijo poniendo una media sonrisa en el rostro

-So-solo un poco- o dijo volteando la cabeza apenado

-Esa canción... Tu la escribiste?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Si… pero no esta terminado apenas llevo 3 estrofas – dijo respondiendo y tomando las hojas de la canción

-Puedo verla?- dije dirigiendo la mano hacia los papeles

-No, ya la escuchara cuando este terminada- dijo apartando los papeles

-Planeabas mostrármela ya acabada?- pregunte curioso

-Bueno es un secreto, solo espérelo, Si sensei?- Dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa

- De acuerdo… volviendo a lo principal ahí que ponernos a trabajar- dijo empezándose a quitar el abrigo

-Si!- contesto Eren guardando sus hojas en un cuaderno

Después de eso casi Eren no volvió a platicar obre la canción, excepto para resolver algunas dudas sobre la melodía, cada día Levi se volvía mas curioso para ver el resultado de la canción, incluso algunas veces intento tomar las hojas que tenia guardadas Eren, lo cual fue mala idea ya que provoco algunas veces el enojo dl oji-perla, el mocoso actuaba como una colegiala molesta con su novio, lo único que basto eran pequeñas disculpas para que este le volviera ha hablar.

Ya estamos en Diciembre y cada vez hace mas y mas frio, se puede ver asta como la nieve cumbre la gran parte de la calle, estamos a 22 de Diciembre son las 4 de la tarde, ahora Levi se encuentra con Eren dando sus clases normales asta que Eren le dijo a Levi.

-Etto… Sensei tiene planes para Navidad?- pregunto Eren con curiosidad

-Nada en especial siempre me quedo en casa o si no salgo a veces a caminar, no es como si tuviera con quien estar en esa época- dijo Levi con desinterés

- Y su familia?- pregunto eren con duda

-Me fui de casa muy joven, no tengo contacto con ellos excepto voy teléfono- contesto Levi de forma seria

-Ya-ya veo, perdón- dijo Eren bajando un poco la mirada

-No te preocupes- contesto Levi acariciando la cabeza de Eren con su mano

-Bueno… quería saber si le gustaría pasar la Navidad aquí, mi padre no estaba por su trabajo y mi hermana estará con unas amigas- dijo Eren

-Ha? Y eso a que se debe de que quieras pasar la Navidad conmigo?- pregunto con curiosidad en pelinegro

-La verdad es que aparte de festejar Navidad también me gustaría festejar el cumpleaños de usted sensei- dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-Ya veo… bueno yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero no me gustaría molestar mucho- contesto Levi

-Moléstame todo lo que quiera sensei, usted es mi invitado- dijo dando una pequeña risa

-Hehe, ya veo entonces esta bien-

-Yeahh!- dijo Eren con felicidad

-Bueno eso será todo por hoy, recuerda que tomaremos un pequeño descanso y retomaremos las lecciones asta Enero- dijo Levi levantándose y tomando su abrigo

-De acuerdo, entonces lo espero aquí el 24- dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa

-Si.. Nos vemos Eren- dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose asta la puerta

Al momento de que Levi, se fue Eren no pudo evitar dar brincos de felicidad, ya que la persona que le gustaba estaría con el en la época de Navidad no solo eso, también podría celebrar su cumpleaños, el cual al mismo tiempo ya tendría su regalo listo para la ocasión.

Pasados los 3 días ya es 24, son las 4 de la tarde y en su habitación se podía ver un nervioso pelinegro.

-Estos tres días se pasaron volando, incluso no pude dormir bien anoche- lo dijo tallándose los ojos

-Sera mejor que lleve algo para Eren, un regalo pequeño que le de no me matara- se levanto y se vistió y se dispuso a salir a la ciudad

Levi iba caminando para ver si podría encontrar un regalo interesante que a Eren le podría gustar, caminaba y caminaba llego a pensar que o encontraría nada asta que vio en una joyería un collar con una figura en forma de corchea, se dispuso a entrar a ver el collar mas de cerca, era de plata y no se veía tan pesada de lo que aparentaba, vio que era un poco caro, pero un amable hombre le dispuso a hacerle un descuento especial…

-Por la época de navidad esta al 30% de descuento, será un lindo regalo para su novia- dijo el buen hombre con una sonrisa

-Gra-gracias… pero- fue interrumpido por el caballero

-Hehe, no se apene entonces que dice, lo quiere?- dijo señalando el collar

-S-si- contesto con un poco de pena el pelinegro

Al momento de salir de la joyería Levi se quedo pensando

-_Me pregunto si no me habría el el descuento si le hubiera dicho que no era para mi novia_ – lo pensó mirando el regalo ya envuelto – _"Novia?" Eren como mi novia, eso si seria interesante – _lo pensó poniendo una pequeña sonrisa –_Pero que pienso, los dos somos hombre, aunque me atraiga Eren eso no puede pasar, solo le doy clases para poder mantener la escuela solo eso, pero…- _Levi no podía evitar el hecho de que le atraía Eren, pero el se puso a pensar de que el ojiperla ni siquiera pensaría de esa forma de el.

Terminando lo acordado y comprando un carton de cervezas subió a su coche y se dirigió a la casa de Eren.

Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche ya Eren tenia preparado todo para festejar la Navidad, solo quedaba esperar que Levi llegara, lo cual se dispuso a esperar en el sofá, se quedo centrado en sus pensamiento, el tenia planeado declararsele a Levi al momento de que se dieran las 12:00, pero el pensaba

"_Y si me rechaza" y si de repente el me dijera que soy "Asqueroso" ya que después de todo los dos son hombre y son maestro y alumno, la diferencia de edad es grande, no quiero que Sensei me odie – _Pensó esto ultimo asta que se escucho el timbre de la puerta que lo saco de sus pensamientos_._

Este mismo se levanto con rapidez y abrió la puerta cediéndole la entrada al pelinegro_. _Todo estaba normal charlaban incluso hablan sobre los temas de la clase.

-Eren, sabes beber?- pregunto Levi tomando unas cervezas

-So-solo un poco- mintió seria la primera vez que Eren toma una cerveza

-Te parece un brindis- dijo esto dándole la lata a Eren

-Se-seguro, pero antes que eso le quiero dar su regalo- dijo esto levitándose del lugar donde estaban

-Claro, pero antes que me los des toma- dijo poniéndole una cajita en las manos de Eren – Feliz casi Navidad Eren- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa

-Levi-Sensei, Muchas Gracias, lo abriré- se dispuso a abrirlo y no dudo dos veces en colocarse el collar al momento de verlo, le encanto al momento de ponérselo que dispuso a verse en el espejo, era el mejor regalo que pudo recibir

-Te gusta?- pregunto Levi

-Me encanta!, ahora con mucha mas razón le quiero dar su regalo, ya falta poco para las 12:00 así que tómelo como si fuera la primera parte de su regalo de cumpleaños- dijo esto ultimo al colocarse en el piano y se dispuso a tocarlo, colocando la letra de la canción, que lo que sorprendió a Levi era la canción que estaba escribiendo.

Al momento de que Levi lo vio y escucho tocar, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de felicidad, le alegraba de que Eren tocara para el y no solo tocar, también estaba cantando la hermosa canción y melodía que había escuchado con anterioridad pero esta ya estaba completa, al momento de que la canción estaba por acabar dieron las 12:00 de la noche un nuevo día, y cuando termino Eren se levanto y dijo…

-Sensei… Me-me Gustas

Eren no dudo lo dijo, se le declaro a la persona que le gusto al momento de verlo por primera vez en la puerta de su casa, Levi se había sorprendido el chico que le hipnotizo la primera vez que lo vio, le declaro sentimientos por el y Levi no se quería atrás, lo quería no solo como estudiante, ya no le importaba que fueran hombres lo quería suyo en ese momento.

-A mi también, Eren-

Dijo esto ultimo antes de sellar la distancia que había entre ellos con un ligero beso, el cual el ojiperla no dudo en corresponder, lo que se fue un ligero beso se fue yendo a ser mas y mas apasionado, los dos disfrutaban el momento, incluso gemidos llegaron a salir del ojiperla, lo quería quería estar con el, quería que lo poseyera no solo con sus besos, también con su cuerpo.

Levi no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el cuerpo de Eren, lo quería, solo para el y nadie mas, llegaron a caer en el sofá con Eren quedando arriba, el pelinegro se dispuso a quitarle la camisa y Eren hacia lo mismo con el de Levi, Levi deslizo su mano al miembro de Eren ya erecto, y se dispuso a masajearlo, gemidos de placer del ojiperla salían al aire, eren trataba de silenciase con su mano

-No hagas eso, quiero escuchar tus dulces gemidos- dijo esto dándole un beso en os labios a Eren

Eren estaba gusto le encantaba como Levi lo masajeaba lo disfrutaba con locura, pero el quería satisfacer mas a su acompañante, el empezó a desabrochar los pantalones de Levi, se sorprendió al ver el gran miembro del mismo, se podría decir que empezó a babear por el

-Lámelo… Eren- dijo Levi con una sonrisa

-Si- dijo con un poco de duda

Eren nunca lo había echo, ni siquiera con una mujer, el no tenia experiencia sexual, pero ya que era Levi estaría bien se dispuso a lamer de poco a poco el miembro de Levi, pequeños gemidos salían del pelinegro, era una gran orgasmo que le daba Eren, lo llego a empujar con sus manos por el disfrute que le daba, el va y viene que le daba, la casi a punto de llegar al clímax, Levi lo detuvo.

-No puedo aguantar mas Eren, quiero ponerlo adentro tuyo- dijo esto poniendo en posición a Eren quitándole la ropa que le quedaba

-Pe-pero…- dijo con nerviosismo

-Tranquilo, solo relájate y te acostumbraras- dijo esto ultimo empezando a colocar su miembro en la entrada de Eren.

Pequeños gritos de dolor y placer salían del ojioerla, asta tenerlo completamente adentro del el, espero unos momentos asta que se acostumbrara y se empezó a mover, hacia pequeños movimiento, gemidos de placer salían de los dos, Levi para darle mas disfrute lo puso arriba de el con su espalda dando en su pecho, de arriba abajo el éxtasis que recibía era de los mejor que tenia, mejor que cualquiera que hubiera tenido, masturbando al mismo tiempo el miembro de Eren, esta estaba a punto de terminas

-Se-senseii, me-me vengo…-

-Si-si yo-yo también Eren-

Eso fue lo último que se hoyo antes de llegar al orgasmo y terminar tanto Eren como Levi, cuando su respiración ya se estaban relajando, solo pudo ver a un Eren medio dormido.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Eren, Levi lo había llevado a su habitación y se quedo dormido con el mismo, Eren fue el primero en despertar, solo se quedo observando a Levi dormido, se veía tan relajado como su fuera la primera vez que duerme con tranquilidad, claro que era así los dos durmieron como nunca, por la fantástica noche que habían tenido.

Eren solo se le acerco y le dio un beso a le mejilla a Levi y después diciendo…

-Te quiero, Levi-sensei…. Gracias por darme usted...

"_Mi primera vez"_

* * *

Wooooo la inspiración se vino de repente hahahaha, Gomen me retrase mucho en la continuación, espero que no me tarde mucho para la siguiente, ya mero empieza el drama :DDD

Nos vemos en el próximo ;)


End file.
